


The First Good Morning

by emmykay



Series: Day and Night [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, featuring an apron and coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this little convo between KnifeofIce and Oldbridges: https://twitter.com/KnifeofIce9/status/586906343203860481 and please don't overlook the art: https://twitter.com/plasticcracked/status/586910860003553280/photo/1

Sakaeguchi moved around the little kitchen as quietly as he could. It was a task complicated by the fact that this was not his apartment and he had no idea where anything was. He had woken up in a strange bed, to a face made unfamiliar with stubble and lips bearing a sleepy invitation to stay. He had stayed, but shortly afterward, whispering apologies, he had slipped out of the pair of strong, warmly clinging arms. He was loathed to do it, but he desperately needed some caffeine. 

After some poking, he had found the coffee, filled the water tank and set the coffee machine to start brewing. 

"Coffee." Abe padded into the kitchen in a worn t-shirt and boxers, sniffing appreciatively. He caught Sakaeguchi's eye and grinned. "Nice apron," he said, gesturing at the filly pink-and-white confection visible over the half-wall between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment.

"Ha-ha. What's funnier is you having it," Sakaeguchi said. 

"I'd forgotten I'd even had it. Somebody gave it to me when I moved into this place, like I was going to have to be my own housewife or something." 

"Ah," Sakaeguchi said, nodding. "Coffee's going to take a minute," he apologized. "Sorry about getting out of bed - but I really needed some coffee."

"It's all right. I should have - " Abe walked around the partition and paused.

Sakaeguchi looked over his shoulder. Abe was staring, heated eyes wide. Sakaeguchi blushed as brightly as the apron. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing anything under the apron. "I'd just gotten out of bed - and my clothes were dirty - and I thought this would be quick - "

"Oh, no," Abe said, rushing into press himself against Sakaeguchi's bare back, voice turning serious, his hand running down Sakaeguchi's skin to cup his backside. "But you might be cold."

"Real smooth," Sakaeguchi commented, failing to hide his smile, his pleasure at their conviviality, the relief of a pleasant first morning-after. 

"Yeah?" There was a deepening in Abe's voice. "I'm glad you liked it." Abe lowered his head to nuzzle against Sakaeguchi's neck, his mouth opening to bite hotly at the juncture of the shoulder and neck. 

Sakaeguchi winced. Abe shifted abruptly. "Are you sore? I mean, last night being the first time we - "

"It's not that, I'm okay with that," Sakaeguchi said. "Your beard - it's a little scratchy."

Abe pulled back.

"It's okay, though," Sakaeguchi said, hurriedly, afraid he'd broken the mood. "I don't mind."

"Tell you what," Abe said, quickly sizing up the situation. "We can both shave and then I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"But the coffee?"

"Don't need it - I'm already up."

And Sakaeguchi laughed all the way back to bed. 

_Real smooth._

**Author's Note:**

> I guarantee you that Sakaeguchi gets his coffee later. (In bed.)


End file.
